White and Green
by RitaaMeow7
Summary: Arella is my name and I would describe myself as unique. I was sorted into Slytherin and I definitely am different from my group of friends, and it seems Draco hates my guts, that is not nice now is it, I did nothing to him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story guys, and I hope you will like it and do not be mean :D**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY CHARACTERS IN IT, ONLY ONE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY IS MINE, NO STEALY :3**

**Rate and comment if you want to :)**

"Slytherin!" Yelled the sorting hat, and all the students in the house leaped up and applaud. I was surprised, I am going to be in slytherin, they say the students in that house are mean and feisty people, so how did I get into slytherin?, maybe because I am a pure blood, cause I am certainly no mean person, but yet again I should not judge them from what others say. Sighing, I got up from the seat as the hat was taken of me by who I presume to be Mrs McGonagall. I slowly approach the long table filed with slytherins, they were all wearing green stripped tie's and their cloaks seemed to have green in the inner part of the fabric, I on the hand was just wearing what all new students would wear on their first day, it was all grey. I sat next to a girl with short dark brown hair and seemed to be about fifteen?, although all students except for the 6th year and 7th should at least be sixteen or fifteen or close to it, I was sixteen though and this girl looked fifteen as well as two other boys who were chubby and the blonde one next to one of the chubby boys seemed to be sixteen, it is good to know that someone my age is around me on this table. Anyway I can tell she was studying me, as well as most of the slytherins. "You look funny and weird" she said pretty loud for about five of the others around us were to hear her, and I thought I would be welcomed in another way. "um, thanks" that was a dumb thing to say, I know, but I had nothing else to say to her, she just said I looked weird and funny. I have never been called that before, just unique, not bad looking but not drop dead gorgeous. I guess I should not be too surprised by her reaction, I am well lets say, different to everyone, if you would stand on top of the tallest staircase in this school, you could spot me out straight away. Long white hair that would end with curls and barely touch the floor beneath me, if possible to say, but my eyes are lighter then light grey, and skin as white as a snowflake my lips are light pink though, that is something that is not white or close to the colour white.

I have been daydreaming for about 5 minutes now, oblivious to that fact that the slytherins around me are still staring, I gave them a big smile, a full set of white teeth, yep there is something else white about me again. They seemed to be surprised that I have smiled at them, I do not know why but it was like they thought it was the last thing I would do. "um, I have not introduced myself, my name is Arella Colinsworth" well I had to say something to make friends right?

"My name is Vincent Crabbe" I looked at the chubby boy who was sitting next to the other chubby boy, I thought the site was adorable. The other chubby boy sitting next to Vincent spoke up "and my name is Gregory Goyle" I smiled at both of them, a small one though. The girl next to me leaned her hand on the table and looked me in the eyes "my name is Pansy Parkinson" I nodded at her and gave her a smile also, I turned my head to the blonde boy across the table next to Gregory and he looked at me with uninterested grey eyes, "I am Draco Malfoy", I smiled at him too.

We went quite again and I prayed to god that someone would please speak up again and not make me talk, I was a very shy person and it would kill me from embarrassment if I would say something stupid. "Are you a pure blood?" oh, god bless you Draco, I had to answer him though even if the answer is obvious, it is the reason why I have been chosen into this house group, I was so happy that he has somehow stopped the silence and I had to stop the partying going on in my head, opening my mouth I said "yes, I am", and that was it, well so much for a conversation eh.

Once again silence took over all 5 of us again, and then suddenly the bell rings and again my mind has a party. "Come with me, we have a spare bed in my room at the slytherin dormitory" Pansy said to me and of course I accepted. We walked together leaving the boys behind and also leaving them to go to their dorms, it was time for bed already, and yes I arrived at the school late, I am not a morning person so I had an agreement with my parents to let me go when it was time for bed.

She suddenly stopped me with one arm hold in front of my body and I looked at her, she was looking at something and by following her gaze I looked upon what seems the other house team, it was Gryffindor. Her face was scary and it looked like she was murdering all of them in her head. "I hate them all, especially three of them" she said to me, I had to think of something to say back to her "Which ones?", she turned to me and in a scary voice she said "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and especially Harry potter" she said that last name really scary. "well lets not stand here, lets go to bed yeah?" I said to her so that she can stop standing there and being scary, Gryffindor has already entered their dorms. She started walking again, oh thank god. We reached the room and as expected it was mostly green and the beds do not look luxurious but comfy. I got dressed into some black shorts and a white singlet, then slid under the cover on my bed, it was definitely comfy. "hey Arella?" I turned over to face Pansy who was on my right. "Yes?" I answered her, and then her face lit up, that was a surprise, "what do you think about Draco?", this was also a surprise, "um, well I do not know, he seems interesting I guess..." I had nothing to really say about the blonde boy. "You know he is a pure blood and that he is extremely handsome" her voice sounded like she was drifting of into a dream, I am guessing she likes him, "don't you think he is handsome?", wow, an unexpected question that is and I had not taken the time to think about it, "I guess so...", well at least I did not say something that would have me killed. "Well you better back off okay?, cause he is mine and only mine, Goodnight!"

I was like a statue for about a good 10 minutes or so, I am guessing this girl really likes this guy so I better make a note in my head that Draco is definitely Pansy's and that I shall not get close to him or else I would get a beating from Pansy, she sure is scary.

Time to sleep though, today was strange and lets hope tomorrow will be a great day.

Goodnight.

**I hope you guys liked it :D:D:D:D**

**if you think that her description is a little weird for you then that is fine, just make up some character in your head :P**

**I will be putting up more chapters and I will continue it no matter what :D**

**It is my first fanfic about harry potter and it is a little hard so no being mean ok?... GOOD :)**

**Please tell me of something is spelled wrong, something does not make sense, the grammar is wrong or anything else :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight hit my eyes and I woke up. I leaped out of my bed and hurried to my closest. Come on the slytherin clothes should be here somewhere, ah, there it is. Quickly I tried them on and checked myself out in the mirror, I did not look too bad, but I will say that green does not seem all to well to flatter with my white hair, it just clashes together, I will get used to it though. I know I have said I was not a morning person but I was excited for the first day and also trying on the clothes, but that died out when I well, tried on the clothes. It does surprise me that I am the only one that is awake right now and I do not want to bother pansy and the other two girls, especially pansy. Soon I left the dorms for breakfast, and let me tell you this, I am hungry!.

I enter the great hall and to my surprise no one is up except for a girl with curly brown hair and she is sitting on the Gryffindor table, she was eating by herself and it made me feel kind of bad for her. I approached her slowly, trying not to spill my cereal and then I sit on the opposite side of the table, facing her. I knew this may turn out bad but she seemed so depressed by herself. She looked at me with surprised eyes and her mouth hung open a little bit, I smiled at her. "What are you doing?" she asked me, and I looked at her, "eating", again she gave me surprised eyes, "You are meant to be sitting on the slytherin table", "I know that" I told her, "then why are you here?", I thought about it trying to think of something that is not stupid. "I wanted to sit here with you, you seemed lonely here and I would be lonely too, so then I thought it would be a good idea to talk to you, maybe be friends", once again her mouth flew open and she had nothing to say. I started eating and then suddenly she spoke up "well, if we are going to be friends, my name is Hermione Granger, and I will warn you that others will not like the idea of a Slytherin and Gryffindor becoming friends", yeah it was a good feeling to know we are friends not, but is she the one that pansy was talking about before, oh man I got myself into trouble. "Well my name is Arella Colinsworth, and it is a pleasure to meet you, and I am very aware of the situation we might get into" I said to her, pansy is going to have a fit when she knows about this, I am terrified already. "Are you a pure blood?", "yes I am", she looked at me for a while, "well let me tell you know that I am a muggle born" so she is half muggle, that is cool, "oh ok, that is cool", again she was surprised, "what?" I said to her, "oh nothing it is just that most pure bloods hate people like me", she was nice I liked her, I can not hate someone like her, "well my parents taught me not to hate anyone" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

The bell rang and yes, me and Hermione got weird looks but no one questioned us. It is time for my first class and lets see I have, Potions, well it sounds fun. I enter the room and yes, I do get weird looks from everyone but I will get used to it. It seems that the class is split into two house's and Slytherin was on the right, I presume Ravenclaw was on the left. I look over on the left to find someone I know, it seems Pansy is sitting next to Draco and there was a spare seat on the other side, so if I would sit next to him he would be in between me and Pansy. At first I was afraid to go and take a seat next to him, afraid of Pansy not Draco but soon I had the courage to go and take the seat, I sat down without saying a word but I just smiled at both of them, it seems that Gregory and Vincent were sitting in front of us. The teacher came into class and all the students became quite.

He looked scary, I have heard of him before, Severus Snape. He started teaching and gave us some work to do during class, all he did was stand there, I did not want to get in trouble with this teacher so then I hurried to my work and tried my best. Mr Snape was coming closer to this table and I am freaking out, hopefully we would not look at my work and hate it. Suddenly Mr Snape's hands were in front of me and I slowly looked up and met his eyes, "hello professor", well that was dumb. "You are new, am I right miss Colinsworth?", I nodded my head to him, "very well, here are your books for this year and I hope you will study hard from them", once again I nodded and he slowly walked away.

Pansy got up and left to the bathroom and I could tell that Mr Snape was not at all happy about it. I was writing down some noted while my quill snapped and all the black ink spilled over the page, "damn!" I said to myself and I heard a snicker beside me, it was Draco. I looked at him and he grinned, I lifted one eyebrow and then smiled at him, "here you can use mine but give it back at the end of the period and it better be in good shape", he handed me his quill, "thank you" I smiled at him and he ignored me and continued his work with another quill, I presume it must be Pansy's, she would not mind though. Pansy was back and she seemed so happy when she found out that Draco was using her quill, I smiled at her actions, it was cute. "Hey, why is your hair white anyway?, I mean I do not mind your eyes, but it is a bit weird", this was surprising, I turned to look at Draco and had nothing to tell him, I had no clue why my hair is white, my parents would say that I was just a blessing and a gift, "I do not know exactly", he gave me a weird look and tried to push Pansy of his arm, I think he does not like her that much.

The bell rang and the five us left together, "stupid Mudbloods" I heard Draco say and the other three agreeing with him, what was a mudblood? I had no idea. "What is a mudblood?" I asked Draco and he looked at me, "they are those filthy Muggle born", oh, "well they are not that bad, I like them" He looked at me like I have gone mad and lost both my eyes, "are you crazy, you are a pure blood, do you not want them all dead!", "oh goodness no!" I said to him and he stopped walking and looked at me, he started walking faster then before and I gave up on catching up with him, oh great now he hates me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was left alone and the others went after Draco. I have to go to my next class anyway and I will be seeing them there also. Next class was, Herbology, it was located below the two main bell towers of the castle so it would not be too hard to find. The class was inside a Greenhouse, that is different. I walked in and spotted Pansy, she did not seem to be mad at what I have said earlier, she seems happy that she was once again sitting next to Draco. I slowly walked to her and took a seat next to her and luckily I did not have to sit next to Draco, I do not want to start something bad. Our professor looked kind and she was short too, If I could remember her name, um, oh yeah our professor is Pomona Sprout. "Hello class, today I will be teaching you how to safely collect Bubotuber Pus", the class groaned and girls and a few boys looked disgusted, one of the boys was Draco.

In front of all the students were these Bubotuber plants and they resembled a slug, they were thick and were covered in shiny protrusions. "Now students, look at the protrusions, this is what you have to squeeze and squeeze gently to get the pus out, the pus is yellow and greenish in colour, collect as many as you can and put them in the empty glass on the table, now hurry up", I looked down at the plant and reached out to touch it. It was nasty, the pus came out smoothly and it nearly made me puke, thank god for the gloves we are wearing. "Oh gross!", I looked to my right and found that Draco has squeezed too hard and that the pus landed on his face, Pansy took the end of her shirt and started to wipe it off his face and he did not seem to push her away, I giggled a little bit and he stared at me, "you think this is funny Colinsworth?", I smiled at him and he quickly looked away.

The bell rang and we left as a group again, me, Pansy, Draco, Vincent and Gregory. We now have Defence against the dark arts with Mr Moody. We entered the class and when all the students were seated they waited for directions from Mr Moody, "ok class, everyone get out of here and go into the great hall, now scram. We all got up and left for the great hall, he is one scary teacher and I have hardly been with him for 5 minutes. As we sat down in our house's in the great hall Professor Dumbledore the school's headmaster stood there and waited for silence, he did not have to wait long for everyone became quit when he came into view. "You all might be wondering why you are here, well I will tell you, you are all here because of a project and all of you will be partnered boy and girl" the hall was filled with chattering and laughing, "this is stupid, lets hope that me and you are paired, right Draco?" Pansy looked at him with seductive eyes and he just snorted. Then owls came flying in giving each person a note that will have who you we are going to be with.

An dark brown owl dropped a note on my lap and I opened it, "Blaise Zabini" I said out loud, he was he? Well I will find out later. "Oh my gosh!, Dracyy! We are going to be together!" Pansy yelled and hugged Draco, he on the other hand looked like he was going to die. "Now everyone sit with your partners" Professor Dumbledore said, I had no clue who Blaise was so I stayed seated and searched around the Slytherin table looking for someone who did not have a partner, but I found no one, oh were is he? Maybe he did not come today?. Out of nowhere a boy sat next to me and I presumed it was Blaise, he was a dark skinned boy and was very handsome. "Hi" I said to him and he just smiled back at me, well at least he did not ignore me.

"You all are now wondering what you will be doing together as partners ans might be wondering why you are paired with the opposite sex, you will be doing a project on how the opposite sex lives, you will study how they eat, sleep, if they are clean or like to be dirty, if they wake up early or late, you will study them for a month", oh well that is easy. "Dracyy we are going to be together for a month!" Pansy hugged Draco tightly and he quickly shook her off and snorted. "Now of to your dorms together, your note will tell give you a number and that number is your dorm, only leave these dorms when you have classes and you will only have classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday". I looked down to my note and it had the number 17 and today is Friday so then that means no school three days off with no classes and with Blaise. "Come let us go to our dorm", that was the first thin he said to me and I am glad to know that he can talk, not that I thought he couldn't.

We started walking together to our dorm, "Hey Arella, what number dorm you in?" I heard Pansy behind me and when I looked back she was holding tight unto Draco's arm and I smiled at both of them, "I am in number 17, you?", "19, that is good we can visit each other and work together on this" she smiled at me, that was a surprise I thought she would want some alone time with Draco, "I would love that, is it fine with you Blaise?", he just shrugged. As we all walk together to our dorms Blaise bumped into me and I looked at him, he nodded his head in a direction and I looked and when I did my eyes met with Draco's grey ones and he immediately looked away. That was strange, well maybe he was looking at something else and then I met his eyes by chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkest wizard**** : Sorry! I did not notice it was not in paragraphs, really sorry, thanks for noticing it and telling me :D I am Glad that you like the story 3 and do not worry, you did not offend me :)**

We entered the dorm room, the main room had a long couch and a single one, it had a bathroom with a toilet and shower, a bedroom with two beds, thank goodness I thought it would only be one, I can now tell Pansy would not be happy about it. The dorm had a small kitchen with a small table so we can eat and a spare room with one couch and a desk, maybe this is where we can work or have some quite time. I ripped out a paper from my book and looked at Blaise, the first thing he did was look in the fridge, so then I wrote that down and put the paper away. "This project seems kinda easy doesn't is? All we have to do-" I tripped on something and hit my face on the table in the kitchen, "ow!" I held my face with my hands, my left cheek is burning and it hurts so bad. Blaise came to my side with a wet wash cloth and held it to my cheek, "thanks" I smiled at him, but that made my cheek hurt and I winced. "You should be more careful you know"

I have stopped using the wet wash cloth now and there was a bruise on my cheek and it still hurt me but not as bad as before. "Hey Blaise, I am going to go and visit Pansy, is that fine with you?", he looked at me and wrote something down on the paper, maybe it was that I wanted to visit a friend. "Yea sure go ahead". I left the dorm and searched for number 19, and it seemed to be on a higher level because number 18 is next to my dorm and 19 is not found next to 18, so I took the stairs upwards and number 19 was right in front of me. I knocked and no response, I knocked again, I was about to leave when I heard Draco, "open the door, it is unlocked", so then I opened it. "Where is Pansy" I asked him, he did not look at me but he answered, "she will be back in a few minutes just wait for her", I sat down on the single couch, he seemed to like the big one and had his feet outstretched on it. I looked around the room and to my observations, this room is exactly like the one in my dorm, I thought they would be different. As I was looking around I suddenly met eyes with Draco and he was staring at me, do I have something in my hair?, he quickly got up and I got up also, I was scared, has he gotten crazy or something. He quickly approached me and stopped in front of me, let's say if he got closer that our noses would touch.

He lifted up his arm and straight away I closed my eyes and waited for an impact. I did not feel a pain on my face but I did feel his hand on my cheek, my left cheek, oh wait, so that is why he acted to strangely, he saw the bruise, I am so stupid for thinking he would slap me or even hurt me. I opened my eyes and met his grey ones, he took a step back but his had was still on my cheek. "Who did this to you?" the look on his face was scary and it looked like he was going to kill someone any moment. He thinks someone did this to me, he is kinda sweet in a scary way. "Blaise did this to you, did he!" I had nothing to say, I was shocked. His hand left my cheek and he left the room. When I realised what he was going to do I ran out of the room and he was already going down the stairs, when I reached him which was right in front of room 18 and I stopped him by holding his sleeve's. "Draco I was not hit by Blaise".

"Do not lie to me Arella", this was a shock, I have never heard him say my name before, this was the first. I let go of his sleeve and when I was about to open my mouth to say something, "Dracyy, what are yo doing down here?, oh and hi Arella" I smiled at her and when she took Draco's arm and left, I felt sad, I really did want to say something to him back then but I guess Pansy can have him now. I should have told him that I have tripped over and hit my face on a table but that can wait for tomorrow.

I entered my dorm and found Blaise sitting on the singular couch, he took the same paper from before and started to write on it, I guess he was putting down how long I took or something similar to it. "Hey Blaise if Draco comes up to you and says something about you hurting me can you just explain to him how I got this bruise?", he looked up at me confused, "Yea sure, did he accuse me when he saw it?", I nodded and he gave out a sigh.

It was really nice of Draco to care about me, or maybe he just thinks that violence against a girl is bad, yea maybe that is it, I do not know Draco all too well and he does not know me all too well either. If I find him tomorrow I have to tell him what happened, I am afraid he will hurt Blaise before he can say something. "Hey Blaise do not worry about telling him, I will tell him", he nodded and wrote something down on the paper, I have no clue what he is writing now.

So it is settled, tomorrow I will talk to Draco and tell him what happened, he will probably laugh at me, oh how embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Saturday and also the day I tell Draco what really happened yesterday. "Hey Blaise I am going to go and visit Draco and Pansy", as I reached the door I was stopped by Blaise, "I will be going with you, I have a feeling he would not believe you", I nodded at him, he may be right, Draco may not believe me. We walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. I knocked on it and Pansy opened it, "Hey Arella and Blaise, come in" she said to us, I went in with caution. The bruise on my cheek is still there but not as bad as yesterday. "Arella we need to talk" I heard Draco and he stood up from the couch, His eyes darted to who was next to me, "What the hell are you doing in here!" he yelled at Blaise, oh this is not good. "Look Draco, Blaise did nothing to hurt me, I tripped and my face hit the kitchen table, that is how I got the bruise" I told him.

Hopefully he believes me, he snorted, "you think I would believe something stupid like that, did he tell you to use that excuse?", "no he did not, when I hit my face on the table he helped me, Draco it was just an accident, I swear", he looked at me then at Blaise and then at me again, does he believe me now?. "Draco she is telling the truth", Blaise said to him, but Draco just snickered. Soon a long silence followed, I am guessing he believed us now, oh god he probably thinks I am an idiot.

I walked up to Draco, somehow I have to thank him for being protective over me. "Hey Draco", he looked up from what I presume is a newspaper, "Yes?", "Thanks for caring about me", he cringed his face, "I do not care about you", ouch, that hurt, he started to read the newspaper again. "Ok then, well thanks for being a friend", he looked up from the newspaper, "I am not your friend", what? He is not my friend? Harsh, I feel horrible now. "I do not like you, in fact I hate you, how can I be friends with someone that likes mugbloods and has mugblood friends!", I felt like crying and I guess if I cry in front of him he will think of me as weak, so then I ran and opened the door but before I would close it I had to say something, "I actually liked you Draco and thought of you as a friend", I slammed the door and ran down the stairs to get to my dorm with tears falling down my face.

My dorm door was in view and as I was going to open the door a hand stopped me. I looked up and saw Hermione and she looked worried, a smile spread across my face. "Hey, you want to talk about it?", I shook my head and she smiled, "maybe some hot chocolate will make you feel better", I laughed at her and she took my hand walked me to her dorm, it was number 21. I sat at the kitchen table, she was making the hot chocolate, she is so nice, I do not know how Draco can hate someone like her. She came to the table and placed the hot chocolate in front of me, "you know I am your friend so it is ok to tell me what is wrong", she gave me a smile. I took in a deep breathe, "Draco hates me I did nothing wrong, he hates me because I like muggles and people like you", her face was angry and she turned red on the face a little bit, "I hate that slimy ferret boy, he thinks he is all that because he is a pure blood, the only nice one I have met is you"

I stayed at her dorm for about 2 hours, we laughed and joked around and gossiped. She was indeed a very nice person. It became late and sadly I had to leave, "I will see you later Hermione", I closed the door and made my way to door 17. "Hey, you okay?" said Blaise as I walked in, "I am fine, thanks", he wrote something down on a piece of paper, again I have no idea what he is going to write. From the conversation I had with Hermione she said that Blaise was snotty and does not care a thing about anyone, I guess he is misunderstood, she did not believe me when I told her that he helped me when I hurt myself.

I was having breakfast at the great hall like I will every other day, Pansy joined and we were having a very uncomfortable conversation, well it was uncomfortable for me. "He is so hot, I still can not believe I am his partner, I just want to snuggle in bed with him, one day Draco will be mine I promise you", she really does love Draco, Pansy was about to continue when Gregory, Vincent and Draco sat on the opposite side of the table with their breakfast. It went quite and Pansy kept looking at Draco eating his toast. "So, Arella how are you?" Vincent said, it was so nice of him to say that, "I am good thanks Vincent, how are you?", he smiled at me, "I am good also, what do you think about your partner for the project? Mine is annoying" what a surprise, he wants to know what I think about Blaise, "yeah, tell us what you think about Blaise" Pansy said. "Well he is very nice and-" I was interrupted by Pansy, "no, no, do not tell us how he is", "then what?", she smiled at me, "do you think he is cute?", I coughed some of my cereal out and looked at her, everyone was looking at me except Draco. "Well, he is very attractive", I heard a loud sound like something hit the table, "what was that?", I was thinking the same thing as Pansy, "it was nothing, go back to eating", Draco said, he seems very angry, he suddenly got up and walked away leaving some toast behind, I wonder what is wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday so there is no classes today. I need to take a shower, "hey Blaise I will be taking a shower ok?", "ok" he replied back. I entered the bathroom and hopped into the shower, it was a warm shower and it gave me some time to think about everything that has happened lately. I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to wear my night gown, it was just a simple, smooth black nightgown, it stopped mid thigh, Blaise knows about it so I have no reason to be embarrassed. My bra seemed like it did not want to cooperate with me, goodness this bra is not going to clasp is it?, I need someone to do it for me, oh my gosh this is totally embarrassing!. I stood in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes, I am so scared, ok I will never get out if I do not do this.

I opened the door slowly and looked around, he was not anywhere to be seen, he might be in the kitchen. "Blaise!" I screamed, it sounded like I was getting killed, this is way embarrassing then I thought, I had my back turned so then he can see the unclasped bra. I had a the night gown around my lower body, holding it up to my stomach. He came running in, "What is wrong!", I am guessing he got the impression that I was getting killed. I can tell he was staring now, "can you help me with my bra?", my face burned up, I bet I was red as a tomato. I can feel his fingers take the two ends of the bra and clasp it together. I lifted my dress up and turned around to thank him, "Thank you" I smiled but the smile disappeared when I noticed we had guests who just witnessed the scene.

Pansy and Draco stood there with eyes wide, oh this is horrible. "Hi" I said to both of them, Draco ran out the dorm and slammed the door, "Dracyy! Wait for me" Pansy went after him. "I feel so stupid, I made them feel uncomfortable that they had to leave" I sat down on the singular couch and looked down, I felt like disappearing and I bet my face was redder then before. Blaise walked up to me and laughed, that made me feel so much better, I guess when you think about it, it was funny. I started to laugh with him and when we stopped he smiled at me, "I have to thank you, I wanted them to leave so badly" he laughed again and I smiled at him

Today is Monday so that means we have classes. I quickly had lunch by myself, I woke up early so there was no one there to eat with. First class was charms, I never had this class before so this may be exciting. I walked in and it seems that seven other students are already sitting down waiting for the teacher. Gregory was on of these students and I went over to sit next to him, he smiled and I smiled back. The classroom slowly filled up with Ravenclaw students and Slytherin students.

The teacher walked in and he was incredibly small, he might be half goblin because he looks like a human. The teacher handed us some books and he told us to just write a whole page about the spell Wingardium Leviosa. In front of me was Pansy and Draco sitting together, I hope they forgot everything about yesterday and do not bring it up. As I was writing Pansy turned back, "Hey Arella I knew you and Blaise had something going on" she winked at me, I blushed, so she has not forgotten anything about yesterday, "will you shut up and work" Draco said harshly to her, that was just mean, he should respect her especially if she is in love with him.

The rest of the day was similar to the charms class, Pansy would say something embarrassing and Draco would say something mean. Walking to my dorm I heard something coming from upstairs, it sounds like an older man screaming. Curiosity got to me and I went upstairs to find out that the screaming man is coming from door 19, Pansy and Draco's dorm.

I stood in front of the door, I know this may seem rude but I had to know what is going on. "Draco tell me why your grades are dropping down drastically!", the man is screaming at Draco and he seems really angry. "I have been distracted that is all, I promise you they will go back up", this was Draco talking and I am guessing he is afraid of this man, he's voice was shaky and quit I had to put my ear on the door to hear him say it. "Distracted! By what! I want to know what you are distracted by so then I can destroy it and you would have no problems, I do not want you to give a disgrace to the family name 'Malfoy'". He was going to destroy what was distracting Draco, he sounds really evil this man. It became silent and I am guessing the man has left. "Whoever is at the door reveal yourself immediately and explain why you were eavesdropping!", oh god, I was wrong and now I am in heaps trouble, I was scared to open the door but I took in a deep breathe and slowly turned the knob.

My eyes darted to Draco and he gave me a sympathetic look I took more steps into the room and my eyes slowly moved to the man next to Draco and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

I kept staring at the man with the long platinum blonde hair, just like Draco's. He had a walking stick on his right hand, I am assuming the he is a family member. "And what might your name be?" the man asked me, he was definitely scary, "My name is Arella, Arella Colinsworth". The man started to walk towards me slowly, I was nervous, what was he going to do?. Well he did what I least expected, he took my hand and slowly raised it up to kiss it, "it is a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl as yourself Arella", "thank you", he seems kinda nice?. He smiled at me and looked at Draco, I also looked at him, he glanced at me and he swallowed and it seemed like he was holding it for hours.

The man started to laugh and he looked away from Draco, "Arella, I must say that you must have a lot of boys distracted, yes?", I looked at him surprised, I really did not know what yo say to him, Draco took a step backwards and I opened my mouth to say something, "I do not really know sir".

"Well I am guessing you do and please forgive me, I have not introduced myself, I am Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco", wow, this was surprise, this man looked really young to be a father of a boy at age 16. "Draco!", Draco looked at his father in a somewhat afraid facial, "Yes father?", this is really the first time I have seen Draco talk like he is afraid he would say something wrong, "is Severus Snape here today? I would like to have a chat with my old friend, something important about getting rid of a certain situation", Draco took a step back and gulped which was pretty loud, "ah yes, he is, he will be in his office father", "good, I will see you soon Draco and Arella it was nice meeting you and have fun at Hogwarts because you will never know what will happen to you", I smiled at him and he left out the door.

I stared at the door for a while and looked back to see that Draco was doing the same thing, he soon caught me looking and looked at me also. "Your father is really a nice man" I smiled at Draco and he gave me a disgusted look, "Get out!" he screamed at me, I was terrified. Standing there confused is all I can do, "I said get out Arella!", I ran to the door and opened it as fast as I can, I slammed the door, I was completely terrified, did I say something? Oh yea I remember, Draco hates me so obviously he would not want me to be in his dorm, although he did not have to be so rude about it.

The next day went really fast and all I did was stay over at Hermione's, she really is a lovely person, I met her two best friends, Harry potter and Ron Weasley, if Pansy knew about this she will seriously go off at me and I am not looking forward to that, Ron was hesitant of me at first but he seemed like a really nice guy and he became great friends and Harry also, he was a funny person and I really enjoy funny people.

The next day meant classes and I was kinda excited, I really do miss learning about magic. First class was Potions with Professor Snape. I entered the class and it seemed like was late to get a seat next to someone I want to be with, there was no one to sit next to on the Slytherin side, well besides Draco but that is not going to happen at all. The other side of the class was Gryffindor but that is probably against the rules so I have no other choice but to sit next to Draco, I waited though because it seems like Pansy is not anywhere to be seen, where is she? I hope she will arrive soon and take that empty spot next to Draco. She never arrived and I stood there while late students entered the class, Professor Snape was getting things read and he looked at me, "Arella, I think it would be a good idea if you sit now", he was a dark teacher and scary too. I walked slowly and I can see that Snape's eyes where on me as I walked closer to Draco to take the empty seat next to him.

As I got closer I slowed down also but I had to do it sooner or later. "Arella, detention", I looked up and stared at my Professor, did he just give me a detention?, what did I do wrong?. I still did not take a seat yet and stood there looking at Snape, He stared back at me with his black eyes. I got out of my trance and continued to sit down but I was stopped again by Snape, "Come sit here on my table, I do not want you to distract the other students from learning, since when did I distract others from their learning? I was always quite and finished my work as fast as everyone else, unless Hermione was also in the same class. I walked up to Snape's table and heard some snickering of the students behind me, I noticed a chair behind the table next to Snape's and I quietly sat down. Class was really awkward and I felt really uncomfortable sitting down next to my Professor especially if I have gotten in trouble for it and I had no idea why, I just can not wait for class to end.

The bell rang indicating for our next class, I slowly rose up from my seat and was stopped by Snape's hand grabbing my arm, "You will stay with me until I have given you permission to leave this class", I bet I had the most stupid face on right now, he wanted me to stay with him and not leave for my other classes? I was indeed in really big trouble for whatever I have done which I presume was that I have been distracting others. "From now on I will be keeping an eye on you and I will also tell you were you will be sitting in my class", wait, so now he is telling me where I will be sitting?, "in other classes you will sit with Gregory Goyle and I will be telling each of you Professors that and if I get a word that you are not sitting with him it will give you another detention with me", I nodded at him, I had nothing else to say to him at all, I was completely speechless. "Meet me after all your classes have been finished, now leave", he let go of my arm and almost in a way pushed me. I left the class with a stunned face and slowly walked to my other class, wait I think I will skip classes today and just leave to my dorm, I will have to have some alone time to gather up some courage to meet up with Professor Snape again.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up today and was not in the mood to be scolded by Professor Snape. As I got dressed I was thinking of what I have done, maybe I did do something but did not notice. Slowly I walked to Professor Snape's classroom, the other night I had a note on my bed stool stating that he will be having no classes today and I will be doing serving my punishment with him. I knocked on the door and the more seconds that pass the more my heart races. "Come in" said Snape in his scary tone of voice, I opened the door a crack to peek in, he was collecting things around his table, I soon opened the door full and walked inside. He looked at me for a while and went back to gathering and collecting things on his table, "Miss Colinsworth for your punishment you will be helping me pick out some ingredients in the forbidden forest", I gasped at what he has said.

The forbidden forest was indeed scary, I do not want to be here right now. He showed me the plants I needed to collect and left me to my self wandering the forest alone. Where is Snape, I want to tell him I feel uncomfortable!. There was a noise behind me, it sounded like something heavy was walking on branches, I frantically looked around the area I was in, this is not good. Forgetting about the sound I bend down to pick up one of the plants Professor wanted but I heard that sound again but this time when I turned around someone was standing there, this person had a clack cape on and their hood was covering their face, was this person lost? "do you need help", there was no reply, "are you lost?" and once again there was no reply, this person slowly walked closer to me and I can feel my heart beat rising, their right hand grabbed something and then a wand was placed there. The last thing I remember was running but I guess it would have been better if I defended my self, I stopped and took out my wand, "Expelliarmus" and the wand flew out of my hand, I looked at this person and then "stupefy!" I went flying backwards and hit the floor, I can feel wound on my stomach and blood rushing down the skin. This person came down to my level and blonde locks came out under from the hood, "Mr Malfoy?" I gasped at Draco's fathers face as it hovered above me. He ran and left the woods.

I think I have been down on the floor for while now, maybe I should go and look for Snape. The pain was killing me and blood was coming out faster then it was first wounded, I placed my hand the wound but it quickly got reddened by the blood. "Professor Snape!" I yelled in the forest but he was nowhere to be found, "Professor Sna-" I violently started coughing and spotted some of my blood spilling out at the same time, I need to get to the school without Snape now!. Slowly I can feel my life slip away, I rub my eyes but the blur does not disappear, my mouth was covered in my own blood and my white singled was now crimson, I have lost a lot of blood and I do not think I will make it at all. There in my sight was Hagrids cottage and my spirits lifted up, I knocked on his door, damn he must be out, I looked behind me and there was the school but will I make it there.

God was on my side today as I did make it to the school, although classes were taking place and no one was in the corridors, I can not walk any more. I fell to the d=ground but sat up, I could not stand though so I just sat there, there was a small pool of blood on the floor now, I am surprised I am not dead now. "I think we have to call your parents Miss Parkinson!", I opened my eyes and looked up to see Professor McGonagall scolding Pansy outside of her classroom, I wanted to say something but nothing came out, I made a clearing noise in my throat then was I hear next is screaming, Pansy let out a high pitched scream and Professor McGonagall turned around and I our eyes met, next thing know is that she came sprinting to my side, "my dear what happened to you, who did this to you!" I did not reply, I would but my throat was killing me.

Soon Professor helped me up and had her arms around me to help me walk around, he class was already out watching the scene, probably from Pansy's scream. "What happened, I demand an answer!" I stopped gazing at the ground and look up to be face to face with Draco, I quickly pushed him away and fell to the ground, I was scared of him. "What was that for!" he yelled at me, I crawled a bit further away from him, "What is wrong Arella?" he asked, "get away from me!" my voice sounded harsh and like I have not spoken in months. He walked closer and I screamed, well I tried to scream, soon I started to cry but then that made the pain in my stomach worse, Professor Dumbledore came to my side and held me like I was a bride, "everyone back to your class now!" he screamed at the children. Everything went black after a while and my I closed my eyes thinking that this was the end.


End file.
